The Scroll of Destiny
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: What will be Po's reaction when he finally sees the scroll that brought the Furious Five together? And what will be Tigress' reaction when she founds out that Po wrote it and it was he who poisoned Shifu? (NOTE: Sets after KFP: Secrets of the Scroll)


**THE SCROLL OF DESTINY**

 **JUST A THOUGHT IN MY HEAD THAT WHAT WILL PO'S REACTION WHEN HE SEES THE SCROLL THAT BROUGHT THE FURIOUS FIVE TOGETHER.**

 **SETS AFTER KUNG FU PANDA: SECRETS OF THE SCROLL.**

 **PLEASE ENJOY :)**

 _Who knows the ways of the universe?_

 _Where and when a raindrop might fall?_

 _How strong the wind will blow?_

 _Is that all just an accident? Or could it be Destiny?_

It was a normal day in the Valley of Peace. Po and the Five had been training as usual.

"Students, you have done well. That's enough for today. You all are dismissed." Master Shifu said. His students bowed and left. They still had some free time.

They decided to use their free time by doing their favourite works. Crane was doing calligraphy; Viper was practising her ribbon dancing; Monkey was gone to bought some almond cookies; Mantis was studying some acupuncture books and Shifu was meditating. Tigress had no idea what to do, she was feeling bored. She decided to clean her room, she went her room, but there was nothing to clean. She then noticed a cabinet beside her door. She opened it. There was a lot of stuff in it, rather it was dirty. "Maybe i should clean it."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." She permitted. The door opened, revealing Po.

"Hi, Tigress." Po said, smiling.

"Hi, Po." She replied.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was just cleaning this cabinet, Po. I have nothing else to do."

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

She smiled. "That would be nice."

Po helped her clean the cabinet. The cabinet was full of old stuff. "Why is it so dirty?" he asked.

"Well... I cleaned it a long time ago, I don't remember when. I don't use it." She answered.

There was a box in it. Po opened the box. There were some blocks of dominoes in it. "Why are these dominoes here?" Po asked. She smiled and took the box, looking at the dominoes blocks.

"Po, these are the dominies I played in the Bau Gu Orphanage. These are the ones that helped me control my strength."

"Oh, they must be a great memory for you." He said. She nodded.

"Of course. I can never forget these." She said, placing the dominoes in a line on the ground.

Then, Po took out a checkers board.

"Shifu and I often played checkers." She told. Then Po took out a ribbon. Tigress took it and started swinging it gracefully. "I used this ribbon when Viper was teaching me ribbon dancing. Maybe you don't know, Po, I am a good ribbon dancer."

"Oh really? Then show me." Po said. Tigress showed him a few moves. "Awesome. You should show this to the villagers also." Tigress slapped him.

"Just shut up and clean." She ordered. Po quickly obeyed.

Po finally took out a scroll. He wondered what it is. He opened it and saw this written in it~

' _Cleaner, Comedian, Dancer, Doctor.'_

"What are you holding, Po?" she asked.

"This." Po said and showed her the scroll. She smiled and took it.

"This is really precious for me." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"This scroll helped me find my friends"

"You mean the four?"

"Yes, Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis. I still remember that time. Crane as the cleaner; Monkey as the comedian; Viper as the Dancer and Mantis the Doctor."

"How many years ago?" Po asked. He was feeling that this was his writing.

"Umm... almost 10 years ago." She started. "When I was a teenager, I was unable to learn the Kung Fu style Shifu was teaching me. Then we got a news that a villain name Boar is going to attack the Valley. Shifu was ready to fight but some idiot cook poisoned him and made him sick." She said. Po gulped. "He wrote the name of four warriors on a scroll and asked me to bring them. I saw _'Cleaner, Comedian, Dancer, Doctor'_ written on it. So I brought Crane, Monkey, Viper and Mantis, but Shifu said they were not the warriors he expected. I thought I failed him but Master Oogway comforted me and taught me a lesson. So I, with the four confronted and defeated the boar and we became 'The Furious Five'." She finished. Po was in deep thought after hearing the story. "I never understand how it changed but this was the thing that made us friends." She added. "Neither we ever found that idiot who poisoned Shifu."

"Tigress, that idiot was me." He said. She was shocked.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I was the one who poisoned Shifu." Po told.

"You- You were the one?" she asked.

"Yes, and I am also the one who wrote this scroll." Po told her.

"So, this means..." she started but paused.

"I don't know how you got this scroll but I clearly remember I was the one who wrote it."

Po and Tigress stared at each other for a while and then started laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe it! It was actually you who wrote it!" she laughed.

"Hahaha! Yeah, this is really weird!" He said. After some minutes of laughing, they stopped. They realized that their destinies are somewhat joined with each others'. They didn't know what to say. They once again stared at each other and chuckled nervously.

"Let's continue cleaning." Po finally said.

"Agreed." She replied and they continued cleaning without a word.

 **SO, HOW WAS IT? WEIRD, HUH? I DIDNT KNEW WHAT SHOULD BE THEIR REACTION IN THE END, I WAS SPEECHLESS MYSELF :P THIS IS MY FIRST STORY THAT GOES 948 WORDS, ALL MY STORIES GOES MORE THAN 1000-2000 WORDS :P**

 **THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
